


Play with fire

by Felix_diangelo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged Up, Chan and Felix were fuckbuddies but not anymore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Rich Felix, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tatto Artist! Changbin, college students
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_diangelo/pseuds/Felix_diangelo
Summary: - ¿Te apetece algo de beber?Un tanto sorprendido por la repentina voz, Felix se giró pensando que finalmente el camarero estaría por él, pero lo que encontró fue gratamente distinto. Su mirada, de ojos rasgados y oscura, solo le transmitía peligro.Nada mal.-Depende – le respondió, mostrando interés en él bajo una sonrisa socarrona – ¿Vas tu incluida en ella?Ante eso, el contrario solo hizo que ensanchar más su sonrisa.-Depende.





	Play with fire

Aún bajo el sonido ensordecedor de la música, el pelirrojo podía llegar a escuchar su pulso -a un ritmo que no debería ser legal- mientras besaba con ímpetu los labios del chico. Sus manos acariciaban los cabellos de su nuca rapada, a la misma vez que tironeaba de los mechones más largos. La adrenalina del momento dejaba a un lado su racionalidad, centrándose en el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos al rozarse mutuamente. Las manos del azabache exploraban su figura como si buscara algún tipo de interruptor, y no bastó mucho para que descendieran hasta encontrarlo. Mentiría si dijese que no estaba desesperado, ya que el bulto prominente que se había formado en su entrepierna no decía lo mismo. Aunque, a decir verdad, se sintió aliviado de ver que la de su compañero estaba igual o peor que la suya. Quizás su día no había terminado tan mal cómo parecía.

Tras unos minutos, ambos se separaron en busca de aire.

-Podemos trasladar esto a un sitio más… privado – susurró Changbin, mientras repartía besos al largo de su cuello. - Joder… -gruñó, restringiéndose con el poco autocontrol del que carecía- Si sigues así no voy a poder esperar.

-Mi compañero no está en casa… -respondió Felix, jadeando de la excitación - ¿Tienes coche?

Ante la pregunta, el moreno no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada.

-No, tengo algo mejor.

* * *

**HORAS ANTES**

\- ¿Felix? -preguntó Chan, asomando la cabeza en la habitación del susodicho- Ah, estás aquí. Hoy voy a pasar la noche en casa de un amigo, venía a despedirme.

Cansado de escuchar siempre la misma historia de siempre, Felix asintió con la cabeza sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla ya que ese nivel no se iba a pasar solo. A estas alturas sabía que Chan, su compañero de piso y mejor amigo de la infancia, le estaba ocultando algo. Nada malo puesto que él era la definición de la perfección personificada. Aún así sabía que fuese cual fuese la causa, habría un buen motivo detrás para ocultárselo a su mejor amigo.

Hacía un año que Felix se había mudado de su casa por la universidad. Estudiaba derecho en una institución privada. Su padre era abogado y dueño de un prestigioso buffet que le habían llevado a su familia y a él un buen nivel económico y social. Vivía con todas las comodidades posibles, aunque eso significase sacrificarse y seguir con los pasos de su progenitor. Por suerte, su amigo estaba con él, y eso le hacía sentirse mucho más confiado. Siempre había sido un chico de sobresaliente, pero la soledad que implicaba tanto sacrificio le había pasado factura. Su imagen de hijo perfecto era una capa meramente superficial bajo una actitud egoísta y caprichosa.

-Claro. ¿El mismo de siempre? -le preguntó. Quizás había sonado un poco receloso, pero lo cierto es que lo estaba.

\- ¿S-sí…? ¿Ocurre algo? -Puede que Chan fuese bueno, pero no tonto.

-No, nada. Pero parece que pasas más tiempo en casa de tu amigo que aquí en el piso -_y conmigo_, pensó para sus adentros. Suspiró y pausó el juego. Empezaba a estar un poco cansado de aquella situación. Se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia él, como si tratase con un animal a punto de salir corriendo – Sabes que yo puedo darte lo mismo que él, ¿verdad? Sólo tienes que pedirlo- le susurró, mientras acariciaba el torso del rubio para seguir descendiendo lentamente hacia… No obstante, Chan le agarró por la muñeca a tiempo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te gusta? No decías lo mismo antes cuando me agachaba y…-

-Felix – le advirtió Chan. Su tono había dejado de ser amable – Lo que hice… Lo que hacíamos tiene que parar. -respiró hondo- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¿No ves que nos estamos haciendo daño?

El pecoso abrió los ojos ligeramente, sorprendido ante el cambio de actitud tan repentino. Chan no solía ser una persona autoritaria.

\- ¡Lo que me hace daño es que desaparezcas con la misma excusa de siempre, Chan! -el pelirrojo empezó a enfadarse. ¿Por qué Chan actuaba como si fuese el ofendido cuando debería estarlo él? - Creía que habíamos dicho sin sentimientos de por medio. ¿Te has aburrido, es eso?

\- Esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte. No es sano, ni para ti ni para mí.

\- ¿Por qué? Hace un año no decías lo mismo.

\- Porque hace un año... Hace un año no tenía novio.

Tras eso, la habitación se sumió en un silencio incómodo. De algún modo, Felix sabía que aquel momento iba a llegar. Hacía más de un mes que no habían tenido relaciones sexuales, un acuerdo mutuo en el que no había sentimientos de por medio, e intuía que el motivo de aquello se debía a que había alguien más. Aún así, no estaba preparado para escuchar aquello. Chan era su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto a él? ¿No se supone que iban a estar al lado del otro siempre?

-Ya veo -respondió, zafándose del agarre del otro dando unos pasos atrás- Y sabe tu novio que te follabas a tu mejor amigo hasta hace un mes? Porque si quieres puedo decírselo yo y así lo conozco y nos dejamos de tanto secretismo.

De nuevo, otro silencio. Estaba enfadado. Quería dejar de ser el segundo plato para todo el mundo. Por otra parte, Chan sabía que no podía seguir con aquello. Tras un suspiro, dijo:

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Felix? No voy a entrar en esto, hablaremos de esto más tarde cuando estemos mas calmados. Buenas noches -y tras eso, lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse.

Después de aquello el pelirrojo se tumbó en la cama. Al final iba a pasar de nuevo la noche solo en casa, enfadado con el mundo mientras que su “mejor amigo” la iba a pasar al lado de su novio. Sabía que estaba exagerando un poco las cosas, pero eso no le restaba peso al asunto. ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él? Tal vez Chan había hecho bien en irse, ya que ambos podrían haber dicho cosas de las que luego se arrepentirían.

Ahogando sus penas como una adolescente en plena efervescencia, Felix resopló; Él también podría divertiste, ¿no? Era viernes por la noche, estaba seguro que la fiesta solo había hecho nada más que empezar en alguna parte. 

* * *

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, la idea que tenía el pelirrojo en mente no se asemejase en absoluto a esta. Puede que su idea de club fuese algo más tranquilo, no tan oscuro ni con tanto humo. Aunque estando en la zona en la que se encontraba, no le extrañaba demasiado. Puede que distase bastante de su entorno, pero estaba allí a pasárselo bien así que se intentó convencer de eso mientras se dirigía a la barra en busca de la chispa que le hacía falta.

\- ¡Perdona – intentó gritar por encima de la música al camarero- Ey, perdona! Me podr- -al ver que el camarero ni siquiera había reparado en él, se dio por vencido- Déjalo.

_No dejes que te afecte, Felix_, se dijo a si mismo mientras se mordisqueaba el labio. Resopló, mientras el camarero atendía a otras personas aprovechó para dar un vistazo a la gente de su alrededor; por su forma de vestir y actuar el joven se sintió un poco fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Te apetece algo de beber?

Un tanto sorprendido por la repentina voz, Felix se giró pensando que finalmente el camarero estaría por él, pero lo que encontró fue gratamente distinto. A su lado había un chico un tanto más bajo que él con pelo oscuro, así como todo él exceptuando su pálida piel. Debido a la falta de luz en el recinto, podría decir estaba en forma, pues solo hacía falta ver la forma en la que se ajustaba su camiseta (también negra) en su cuerpo. Tampoco pasó por desapercibido las pequeñas comisuras de lo que intuía que debiesen ser tatuajes. Su mirada, de ojos rasgados y oscura, solo le transmitía peligro.

_Nada mal._

-Depende – le respondió, mostrando interés en él bajo una sonrisa socarrona – ¿Vas tu incluida en ella?

Ante eso, el contrario solo hizo que ensanchar más su sonrisa.

-_Depende_.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Hace mucho que no escribía nada y me siento un poco oxidada  
Trataré de ser constante a la hora de publicar los siguientes capítulos. Intentaré hacerlos un poco más largos si los encontráis demasiado escuetos.  
¿Alguien tiene curiosidad sobre qué tipo de tatuajes tiene Changbin?


End file.
